Krzysztof Zakrzewski/Gry
Gry komputerowe |- | |2001 | |''Pszczółka Maja: Wielka burza'' | }} |- | |2002 | |''Neverwinter Nights'' | }} |- |2002 |''Scooby-Doo!: Strachy na lachy'' | }} |- | |2002 | |''Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos'' | }} |- | |2002 | |''Warlords: Battlecry II'' | }} |- | |2003 | |''Cold Zero: Ostatni sprawiedliwy'' | }} |- | |2003 | |''Etherlords II'' | }} |- | |2003 | |''Neverwinter Nights: Shadows of Undrentide'' | }} |- | |2003 | |''Szymek czarodziej'' | }} |- | |2003 | |''Warcraft III: The Frozen Throne'' | }} |- |2004 |''Alone in the Dark: Koszmar powraca'' | }} |- | |2004 | |''Chicago 1930'' | }} |- | |2004 | |''Harry Potter i więzień Azkabanu'' (wersja PC) | }} |- | |2004 | |''Harry Potter i więzień Azkabanu'' (wersja PS2) | }} |- |2004 |''Iniemamocni'' | }} |- | |2004 | |''Neverwinter Nights: Hordes of the Underdark'' | }} |- |2004 |''Podbój Rzymu'' | }} |- | |2004 | |''Rybki z ferajny'' | }} |- |2004 |''Świątynia pierwotnego zła'' | }} |- |2005 |''Codename: Panzers – Faza druga'' | }} |- |2005 |''Fenimore Fillmore: The Westerner'' | }} |- |2005 |''Harry Potter i Czara Ognia'' | }} |- |2005 |''Immortal Cities: Children of the Nile'' | }} |- |2005 |''Still Life'' | }} |- | |2005 | |''The Bard’s Tale: Opowieści Barda'' | }} |- |2006 |''Auta'' | }} |- | |2006 | |''Cezar IV'' | }} |- | |2006 | |''Dreamfall: The Longest Journey'' | }} |- | |2006 | |''Gothic 3'' | }} |- |2006 |''Killzone: Liberation'' | }} |- | |2006 | |''Paradise'' | }} |- |2006 |''Sezon na misia'' | }} |- | |2006 | |''Stubbs the Zombie in Rebel Without a Pulse'' | }} |- |2006 |''Teletubbies: Zabawa z Teletubisiami'' | }} |- | |2006 | |''Tom Clancy´s Splinter Cell: Double Agent'' | }} |- | |2006 | |''Warhammer: Mark of Chaos'' | }} |- | |2007 | |''Assassin’s Creed'' | }} |- |2007 |''Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa'' | }} |- |2007 |''The Settlers: Narodziny imperium'' | }} |- | |2007 | |''Wiedźmin'' | }} |- |2008 |''Asterix na olimpiadzie'' | }} |- | |2008 | |''Asterix & Obelix XXL'' | }} |- |2008 |''Heroes of Might and Magic V: Dark Messiah'' | }} |- |2008 |''Piorun'' | }} |- | |2008 | |''So Blonde: Blondynka w opałach'' | }} |- |2008 |''The Settlers: Narodziny imperium – Wschodnie królestwa'' | }} |- | |2009 | |''Age of Conan: Hyborian Adventures'' | }} |- | |2009 | |''Dragon Age: Początek'' | }} |- |2009 |''Fantasy Wars: Złota edycja'' | }} |- |2009 |''InviZimals'' | }} |- | |2009 | |''Majesty 2: Symulator królestwa fantasy'' | }} |- |2009 |''NecroVisioN'' | }} |- |2009 |''Uncharted 2: Pośród złodziei'' | }} |- |2010 |''Dragon Age: Początek – Przebudzenie'' | }} |- |2010 |''God of War III'' | }} |- |2010 |''God of War: Duch Sparty'' | }} |- | |2010 | |''Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: Część I'' | }} |- | |2010 | |''Heavy Rain'' | }} |- |2010 |''Księżniczka i żaba'' | }} |- |2010 |''StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty'' | }} |- |2010 |''The Settlers 7: Droga do królestwa'' | }} |- |2010 |''Tom Clancy’s H.A.W.X. 2'' | }} |- |2010 |''Toy Story 3'' | }} |- |2010 |''TRON: Evolution'' | }} |- |2010 |''Zaplątani'' | }} |- |2011 |''1812: Serce Zimy'' | }} |- |2011 |''Auta 2'' | }} |- |2011 |''nieSławny: inFamous 2'' | }} |- |2011 |''RAGE'' | }} |- |2011 |''Ratchet & Clank: 4 za jednego'' | }} |- | |2011 | |''The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim'' | }} |- | |2011 | |''Wiedźmin 2: Zabójcy królów'' | }} |- |2012 |''Epic Mickey 2: Siła dwóch'' | }} |- | |2012 | |''Hitman: Rozgrzeszenie'' | }} |- |2012 |''PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale'' | }} |- |2012 |''Risen 2: Mroczne wody'' | }} |- |2013 |''God of War: Wstąpienie'' | }} |- | |2013 | |''The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim – Dragonborn'' | }} |- | |2014 | |''Hearthstone'' | }} |- | |2015 | |''Wiedźmin: Dziki Gon'' | }} |- |2020 |''Warcraft III: Reforged'' | }} |} Kategoria:Aktorzy/Gry